Something New
by key1
Summary: HPSM xover Usagi is tired of her life and wants something new. So she disappears instead of dying. Usagi meets the Dursley's, and whats this, Usa is a Superstar? A confused Draco! EDITING IN PROGRESS.
1. The Break Up

 A/N: OK... the only reason I wanted to write this was because I was going around searching FFN 'cause I was bored and came across all these SM/HP crossovers where Usagi and Draco are together for some reason. So I read them and I started cracking up ^_^; because Draco was soo OOC!!!!!!!! And so was Usagi!!! So I was like OK key lets see how you do at an attempt at a HP/SM crossover… so here it is! Also, I must inform you, that **I DO NOT LIKE MAMORU. If you'd like to know why, please refer to my other author notes in my other story _A New Life.   _**

*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 1*~*~*~*~*~

Death. The end, yet the beginning. What it is the beginning of, I don't know. I've killed so many, caused so much pain. Who would want me? Definitely not **_her, I thought at the time. I could have stopped a long time ago, but I didn't. I had a taste for it and I know thrived on it. My father is a Death Eater, and all my friends, my fellow Slytherins, will be too. I live life day by day, not really believing that I'm actually alive. But every time I kill, I know I'm alive. I can hear there screams echo in my ears. It haunts me at night, as I have nightmares of all those I've killed, all the stupid muggles and wizards alike. I go and kill for fun now, even though deep inside I know I shouldn't. But who's going to stop me? No one. No one, for I am Draco Malfoy. I know no fear, or at least I didn't. But that was when _****she came into my life. She taught me right from wrong; she pitied me, and ended up loving me. I don't deserve her, I never will.    **

*~*~*~*~*~*

I have distanced my self from everyone, I didn't really mean to but I did. My life seemed so, unreal, like a cartoon. What was the point of my existence? I often thought, was I _that important?  I did the same thing everyday, fight a youma, make a new friend, eat, sleep, argue with Rei…I wanted something different. I wanted to break the cycle, I tried, I tried and tried again, but it didn't work. I wanted to stop acting so childish, I wanted to grow up, and stop acting like a 2 yr. old. What was stopping me, I don't know. Maybe it was that my destiny was set. It was already in stone. How I wish it wasn't! I wanted to escape, to leave, on a vacation of some kind. So I did, or at least tried. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a knock on my apartment door, as I was reading the paper. Setting the paper down, I answered the door, to find my beloved Usako. I smiled warmly at her. 

"Hello Usako, how are you today? Come in…." I stepped aside and she came in my small apartment. 

"Mamoru…" she started she was looking down at the floor tears threatening to fall from her beautiful blue eyes. I hugged and kissed her head. 

"What's a matter my love?" I asked, concerned 

"Mamoru, I-I don't think that we shouldn't see each other anymore." I stepped away from her, she was looking at the floor, tears threatening to cascade down her face "T-The truth is Mamo-chan, I see you more as a brother than a soul mate. I'm sorry." With that she ran out of the apartment, bringing Mamoru's crushed heart with her. With one lonely tear sliding down his cheek, he closed the apartment door that Usagi had left open on her way out. He closed it with only one thought in his head. _ What did I do wrong? _

(A/N: EWWW….I can't believe I actually wrote that!!!!! Ew ew ew ew…)

*~*~*~*~* 

Running out onto the street, Usagi wasn't thinking about where she was going. She stopped in the middle of the street, unaware of her surroundings. Before anyone could attempt saving her, a large semi came rushing toward the moon princess, it honked loudly, not able to stop. Before it hit her, she unconsciously had one last though; _I wish I could get away from here. I'm sorry minna…. I wasn't able to stay with you….  And in a blinding flash of white light, she was gone before the truck even touched her._

*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco Malfoy was walking on his manor grounds, he was rather bored. Everyone had been busy lately since Voldemort had risen. Sighing, he kicked the ground desperately wishing he was old enough to be a Death Eater. There was a rule now that you had to be at least 17. _Damn rules….  Kicking the ground once again, he decided maybe Pansy Parkinson would have something to do or the nitwits Crabbe and Goyle. But before he even took a step, a blinding flash of white light appeared in front of him, and he was forced to cover his eyes. _

*~*~*~*~*~*

Usagi landed on hard ground and hissed with pain. 

"Ow!!" she cried out, and looked around at her surroundings, puzzled "Am I dead?" she asked to nobody in particular "Oh, wait that fulfilling destiny thing…I can't die… Technically I'm immortal. Ha." She laughed bitterly at herself not knowing that there was another person in her presence. 

"What are you doing on my property?!" sneered Draco, confused by this girls antics. He couldn't understand a word she was saying, the girl was talking to herself in a different language. The girl turned around surprise clearly written on her face. 

"Nani?" Draco noted that she had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, but glared at her 

"**SPEAK ENGLISH." He said very clearly, so that she would hopefully understand, she laughed. **

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to annoy you." Her English was heavily accented, but he could understand it, or at least most of it.

"Who are you?!" he asked the girl stood up and dusted herself off. She was wearing what looked like a school uniform, with her long golden hair pulled up in two buns on top of her head. She had a broach in the middle of her bow on her shirt. Draco had to admit, she was cute. The girl smiled widely at the question. 

"I am Tsukino Usagi or Usagi Tsukino as you say in English. It's a pleasure to meet you. As to say how I got here…" she laughed "I have no clue."  Draco blinked, highly confused. 

"Then get the hell off my property!" he yelled at her. She visibly winced. 

"I would, but I don't know where I am!" she said glaring at the boy and crossing her arms over her chest. 

"That's your fault then!" the argument continued for several minutes, each side never giving up.

*~*~*~*~*The home of Destiny and Fate*~*~*~*~*

Destiny was drinking her morning tea when the whole place shook. Quickly setting down her tea, she rushed to the room with many stones. In here, Destiny made everyone's and everything's destiny. In here, it was all set in stone. Destiny looked around the room and gasped. In the very center of the room was a cracked stone. A cracked stone! But no…that was impossible! Another tremor shook the place, and the stone crumbled into pieces.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Cried out Destiny, she knew whose stone that was, but she didn't want to believe it. The girl had been known to do great things, but this, this was…new. Behind Destiny there was soft laughter. Destiny twirled on her heel. 

"Fate! What is the meaning of this?! Do you know what this means??!" Fate simply shrugged and looked to the broken stone with a smile on her face. 

"I decided to help the poor moon princess out. It was her fate destiny." She laughed at the last part, causing Destiny to boil. 

"Dear sister, I don't think you understand how serious this is!" she screamed at Fate

"Oh, but I do Destiny, I do." And with that Fate disappeared into thin air, her laughter following Destiny as she tried to make sense of this. 

*~*~*~*~*

Usagi stood on the Malfoy grounds with her arms crossed on her chest, glaring at Draco. 

"I'm not moving until you tell me where I am." She said stubbornly, Draco sighed and put his head in his hands. 

"What kind of idiot doesn't even know where they are?!" he said, exasperated, sighing he looked her in the eye. "You're in England, close to Scotland, on the Malfoy Manor grounds. NOW LEAVE!" he said pointing the gate out. She blinked, and her face fell. 

"Ok….Gomen for bothering you." Trudging to the gate, she left the Malfoy Manor grounds, and went into England. She went alone and not knowing what to do.   

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So whaddya think? Good, bad? Flames accepted, but only if you want to get flamed back! ^_~ Oh and this takes place right before the Starlights Series. ^_^ Also, I don't really want to make Usagi ditzy and everything…so...yea...


	2. The Meeting, and Whats This? I'M FAMOUS?...

A/N: Heh... well I've seen to have gotten a flame on my story, Usagi Malfoy: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that ALL SM/HP crossovers are horrible. In fact, I have read D-chan's stories. She does do Draco very well. I'm sorry if I offended you. 

Now, ^_^ should the other scouts come in this?? I was thinking Rei, Haruka, Hotaru and maybe Minako. Vote please!!

Now on to chapter 2!!  

*~*~*~*Chapter 2*~*~*~*~

Usagi glanced back at the boy as she was walking to the gate, he was wearing a smug smirk and watching her leave, he almost looked happy at her sadness. _How can person take pleasure in some one else's pain? Usagi opened the gate and closed it quietly; no one would ever know she had been there, no one except the boy__._

*~*~*~*~* 

Draco watched as the girl left, his cold glare was replaced with a smirk at her sadness. _Maybe now she'll learn not to trust everyone she meets. Smirking, he turned his back to the retreating figure. Putting his hands in the pockets of his robes, he walked back up to his manor, pleased at the effect he had on that girl. However he scowled when a small figure came running up to him. _

"Malfoy!! Malfoy!!"' he scowled further if possible, it was the annoying pest named Pansy Parkinson "Guess what? Your father just informed me that we're having a new student this year!" she smirked and handed him a folder, Draco grabbed it, still frowning. However, when he read it, he had a hard time covering his surprise and not laughing at his luck. The folder read: 

_Name: Usagi, Tsukino _

_School: __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Year: 5th year _

_Hair color: Blond with silver specks _

_Eye color: Sapphire blue  _

_Origin: __Japan_

_First language: Japanese _

_Current residence: __314 Hillcrest Avenue__, __Surrey__, __London___

_Story: Known as Sailor Moon in __Japan__, the super heroine, here now, she will be attending __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the fall._

Draco looked at the folder in confusion. _How is she attending school in fall when she doesn't even know where she is? He pondered, and realized that Pansy was calling his name. _

"She is looks horrid doesn't she? What kind of freak has silver hair?!?" said Pansy disbelieving. Draco shrugged. 

"I'm leaving. Bye." He said with no emotion in his voice, and he left with the folder still in hand.

*~*~*~*~*

Usagi wandered through the streets of London with no clue of her destination. She came up to a man on the street, who was rather porky with a sour look on his face. Close to him was a boy with messy blond hair who, in Usagi's opinion, looked like a small whale. Next to him, was a lady, whose neck looked similar to a giraffes. The other boy standing next to the large whale-like boy, looked somewhat out of place. He had messy dark black hair was frankly the skinniest person she had ever seen in her life. His glasses were taped and she was intrigued by him. She tapped the porky man on the shoulder. 

"Sorry, but could you show me to a hotel?" she asked politely. The man turned around and glared at her. 

"What are you? Foreign?" he asked rudely. The lady was staring at Usagi in the same way. The whale-like boy, was looking at her with some sort of strange fascination, and the skinny boy with glasses was looking at her with interest. 

"Yes actually, I'm looking for somewhere to stay for the night. Could you show me to the nearest hotel or give me a ride there?" she asked, not really happy with his attitude to her. 

"What's your name?" he asked once again, quite rudely. Usagi looked at him oddly. 

"Usagi Tsukino. I'm from Japan." She stated and they looked at her in shock 

"THE Usagi Tsukino?!? The super star?!?" cried the whale-like boy. 

"Er…."she stumbled. They moved out of the way to let her see the window. What was in it shocked Usagi. She was in the window. Or at least she was singing. Usagi blushed deeply, she had often pretended not to sing well when she actually had a beautiful voice, in the opinion of her parents. Rei had often teased her about her awful voice and Usagi had simply taken it, not wanting to tell anyone about her singing voice. But the thing was, how had she become famous? 

"I guess so, could you direct to a place to stay for the night? I'd pay you  and everything, its just I'm lost and…" she stumbled, not knowing what to say or do. The lady spoke up, her attitude changing instantly. 

"You can stay with us! Certainly no one will mind?" she asked looking to her family everyone nodded enthusiastically. "And no pay will be necessary!" she said doing a fake laugh, Usagi raised an eyebrow. 

"Are you sure? There will be no trouble?" she asked, a little skeptical 

"No, no, no, no trouble at all!" he said and guided them all to a fairly new car, and ushered them all in. The skinny boy got in first, followed by Usagi, then the piggy blond haired kid. The man opened the door for his wife, closed it and went into his own seat. He put the key in the ignition, and drove off. After about a ½ hour of silence, Usagi poke up. 

"Um…gomen nasai-.." she was cut off by the blond headed kid next to her 

"OO I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!! IT MEANS I AM VERY SORRY!! IT WAS IN ONE OF THE BOOKS ABOUT YOU!!" he shouted and smiled widely at his supposed cleverness. Usagi raised an eyebrow, (A/N: Sadie style…ha ha inside joke sorry..) confused at his antics. 

"Right...well...I've just realized I don't know your names." She smiled slightly. The man spoke up and his voice was falsely cheery. 

"Well, I'm Vernon Dursley, that's my wife Petunia, and my son Dudley." He didn't seem to notice that he didn't introduce the other boy next to her. After about another 4 hours of driving with little conversation they came to the Dursley's house. Usagi got out on the boy next to her side, because she didn't want to get stuck behind Dudley's fat bottom. The whole family raced to the door as quickly as the could with out looking suspicious. All with the exception of the boy next to her. He held the door open for her as she got out of the small car. 

"Thank you." She smiled widely at him as he shut the door for her. "I'm sorry, but I never caught your name. for the first time that she had seen, he smiled. With the sun setting behind him, he simply said: 

"Its Harry. Harry Potter." Usagi shook his hand calmly, but still smiling

"Its nice to meet you Harry Potter." And their friendship began there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hope you liked it! It took me a long time, or fairly a little while, to complete this. My computer deleted the last part and I had to write it over L. Ja ne!! Thanks for reading! R/R!! 


End file.
